Vergence
by OblivionHammer
Summary: AU! Ribbons arrives to finish the final Celestial Being observer, and receives a surprise in return. A new meister, piloting a new Gundam and possessing knowledge he should not have, along with another surprise. Rated M for potential later chapters.


**Summary: A small AU from the original, in which a new Meister is brought in to play, and brings with him an interesting tale. Set immediately before and during Season 2.**

**Author's Note: I had the general idea for this mulling around in my head for a long while. This is my first attempt at writing this, and I would really appreciate feedback.**

Ribbons slowly walked into the long hall. He confidently clutched the gun in his hand. As he walked down the large room, he delighted at how everything had gone according to plan.

"_First Alejandro killed Aeolia. Then he made the grand mistake of sortieing himself to finish off Celestial Being. His death opened the way for me to complete the plan. And now, after this last observer is dead, the plan will begin…" _Ribbons smugly continued his way, getting halfway down the room. The floor echoed beneath his feet, as though it were hollow. That was impossible, because Veda said that it was a solid floor.

"It's quite a mess you've made, Ribbons." His thoughts were interrupted by a young man's voice. That startled him. His target was a man in his late sixties. Had his target decided to flee again, continue the hunt?

"And now you're asking yourself if perhaps your query escaped you, if he left a defender in his place." Ribbons stopped where he was, leveling the gun with where he assumed the man's head would be.

The chair swiveled around, revealing a man with golden hair. He had an overall athletic build, was tall and slim. He was dressed in the same suit as a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. He smirked at seeing Ribbons. "My, this truly is a mess. Mr. Almark, did you truly believe that I wouldn't expect you? That _we _wouldn't expect you?"

Ribbons faltered again at the way he said 'we'. He smirked himself. "You're all alone. There is no 'we'."

"That is where you are mistaken, Mr. Almark."

Ribbons froze. He knew that voice. A bald man with a brown beard walked in, supporting himself in a cane. He regarded Ribbons with a cold stare from behind a monacle.

Ribbons stared at the ghost before him. "A-Aeolia Schenberg? H-How? Alejandro Corner killed you."

The man in the chair chuckled at the statement. "I told you, Mr. Schenberg. Has not everything transpired according to how I said it would?"

Aeolia nodded. "Yes, my friend. You've been invaluable as a resource these last 200 years…"

Ribbons' eyes widened. "T-Two hundred years? That's impossible. Neither of you are immortal! No one is!"

The man chuckled yet again. "It's a concept you won't understand, but let me outline what you're thinking for you. Right now you're rationalizing this as a video recording, left to weaken your resolve. Next you're moving on to the less realistic probabilities. Perhaps I'm from the future? A voyager sent from the future to hinder you. And you'd be somewhat right with that. I won't tell you exactly what's going on. Won't tell you exactly who I am…"

Aeolia stepped forward, gaining Ribbons' attention. "What we will tell you is that everything has transpired according to our plan. The original plan, unedited. The true version, not given to the Gundam pilots or to the Innovades. Kept only for us."

Ribbons grinned, leveling the gun. "It doesn't matter who you are. We're done here. Goodbye, both of you." Ribbons fired two shots. He grinned in anticipation, and then gawked as the shots flew right through him.

The man in the chair laughed outright. "I should've been clear. We aren't a recording, but neither are we directly here."

Ribbons glared, grinding his teeth and firing more shots at the hologram in the chair. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

The image of the man in the chair folded his hands, looking at Ribbons. "Did you see the inscription above the doors at you walked in? I took it from one of my more favorite books of the Renaissance era, or more accurately a bit before the Renaissance. From Dante's _The Inferno_. 'Through me you pass into the city of woe, Through me you pass into eternal pain, Through me among the people lost for aye. Justice the founder of my fabric mov'd, To rear me was the task of power divine, Supremest wisdom, and primeval love. Before me things create were none, save things, Eternal, and eternal I endure, All hope abandon ye who enter here.'"

Ribbons walked closer to the chair, continuing to fire. "What's your point!? Why do you taunt me!?"

The image crossed its legs. "I am your Dante, architect of your hell, Ribbons Almark. And another thing. That floor you're standing on? It isn't a floor, persay…"

Ribbons looked back in time to see the floor split open, revealing the head of a Gundam. It was remarkably similar to Exia, only entirely in black and white, no trace of blue, red, or gold. An unusually large amount of green GN particles flooded the room. The roof opened as well, revealing the sunny skies of Earth.

The Gundam slowly rose, revealing the entirety of its appearance. It was indeed quite similar to Exia, though it wielded two GN Blades aside from the normal one. Another unique difference were the twin drives, something Ribbons had never seen on a Gundam before.

The hologram, having assumed a piloting stance in the chair. "This, for now at least, is goodbye, Ribbons."

Schenberg nodded. "We will meet again, Mr. Almark. In some capacity, at least."

With that, the Gundam flew into the air, rising with the obvious intent to clear the atmosphere.

Ribbons watched it fly, a look of annoyance on his face. Not only was Aeolia alive, but there was the complication of this new meister, a problem he would now have to work to correct. Ribbons side, beginning his departure. "Would it have killed him to move the floor back?"

Hope you liked it. Please R&R!


End file.
